dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Long Shadows
debuts as the new Batman.]] Dick Grayson bursts into the public eye as a Batman who doesn't mind being recorded by the media, leaving surveillance records of his take-downs for the police. In the Bunker they work on their shifting dynamics, as Alfred learns to pacify a neurotic Batman and Damian works with a Batman who's less grim than he is. Penguin and Two-Face continue their feud as Two-Face manipulates Batman into going after Penguin, knowing that Batman is a different person under the cowl. as Batman in Grayson's hallucination.]] Alfred and Dick set their Bunker up while Dick mentions that he can feel he's being set up. Batman continues to raid the Penguin's operations, forcing Penguin to take Black Mask's advice by sending Clayface and hitman Lyle Blanco after him. Blanco and Clayface are taken down, although this is revealed to be part of Black Mask's plan to get Batman off Penguin's trail. Black Mask has his Arkham inmates murder Penguin's security detail, making it clear that Penguin now works for Black Mask. Two-Face hires a teleporter to trace a stolen Batarang and sneaks into the Batcave, where he ambushes Grayson demanding to know where the real Batman is. Batman is drugged and has the shit beaten out of him by Two-Face, until Alfred intervenes with a dart gun. While punching out Dent, Batman explains that the Batcave isn't where he's most vulnerable... it's where he's most powerful. Grayson protects his new identity by explaining that although Two-Face is stuck in his routine, Batman is flexible and has the ability to change. Black Mask breaks Two-Face out of Arkham and gives him the choice to join him, leave town or die; Two-Face decides that he'll be leaving Gotham. Alfred and Dick decide to completely clean out the Batcave, leading Dick to discover a hidden data drive Bruce had been using to investigate the murder of John and Mary Grayson. | Issues = * * * * * | Vehicles = * Batmobile | Items = * Batsuit * Two-Face's Coin | Weapons = * Penguin's Umbrella | Notes = finds Batman's corpse during Final Crisis.]] * Long Shadows details the public debut of Dick Grayson as Batman, although he was first seen in publication wearing the mantle at the conclusion to Battle for the Cowl. * This story deals with the "death" of Bruce Wayne during Final Crisis, when Darkseid blasts him with Omega Beams. , see excerpt It's later shown that Darkseid actually sent him backwards through time, and the corpse believed to be Bruce Wayne was actually a clone. , see excerpt Eventually he comes back to the present during The Return of Bruce Wayne and takes his position as Batman alongside Dick Grayson. | Trivia = * Judd Winick's last work on Batman was the storyline Under the Hood. * This storyline introduces a single original character created by Judd Winick and Mark Bagley, the super-powered hitman Lyle Blanco. | RecommendedReading = | Links = }} Category:Batman: Reborn